Digimon : Chaos
by VINcredable
Summary: When Ron attends a college in Japan he hardly expected to find a whole new digital world. Now with his new friends and his Digimon partner, Ron must take up the mantle of Digidestined in order to save the Digital world from Destruction and Chaos. RonRika


_**Prologue**_

_Team Possible, it was a name recognized around the world. The team that saved the world from the Little Diablo fiasco over a year ago and was also the team that foiled the Lorwardian invasion just a few months ago. The members of this team, Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable were obviously the best thing that had happened to the earth in a long time. However, all good things must come to an end and that's exactly what happened._

_As the summer came to a close Ron and Kim were to part ways, Kim had accepted a position at Harvard College in Cambridge Massachusetts while Ron had decided to go to a small college in Japan, in the Edogawa district in Tokyo. Before they parted ways they spoke about their relationship and whether or not they could maintain it long distance… after hours of discussing they came to a mutual decision, they may have been able to maintain a long distance relationship as partners in crime fighting, but not in a romantic relationship, and so they agreed that they would break up as boyfriend and girlfriend, but they agreed that after they both finish college and if neither of them is seeing anyone then they would give it another try. And thus ended the romantic relationship of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable._

_Across the globe something similar was happening, in the Shinjuku area of Tokyo one Rika Nonaka was packing the last of her bags ready for her departure, she had recently turned 18 and had been accepted to a college in Edogawa. Seeing as she was going to be taking an early train in the morning she had spent the majority of the day saying her goodbyes to her old friends, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong and Jeri Kato. The thought still seemed strange to her, five years ago she had no friends, but that's when something happened that changed her life forever, she had met Renamon._

_After meeting Renamon, Rika's life started to change drastically. She made friends with Takato and Henry and their Digimon partners Guilmon and Terriermon and with the aid of a few other friends had saved the earth from the D-Reaper. After that Rika and her friends would go about their normal life's and every now and then deal with a wild Digimon that made its way into the real world._

_Rika finished zipping up her duffle bag and set it next to her bed, before climbing in she sifted her gaze to her Digimon partner who sat with her legs crossed in a meditative state, a habit she had picked up from Henry, Rika knew that Renamon would be going with her to Edogawa the next morning and smiled, she knew that Renamon would follow her to the ends of the earth to protect her. Rika slipped into bed and quickly fell asleep._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Digimon : Chaos**

**Chapter 1 : First Friends**

Rika quickly packed her new books and stationary into her locker, she had only been at Edogawa college for less than a week but already she had familiarized herself with her schedule, her first class of the day was history and she was already dreading it. Since she had started the semester she had already been asked out 13 times and all by arrogant jerks who only thought about one thing. That plus she hadn't made any friends since coming here.

"Umm, excuse me?" Rika heard somebody address her in an American accent and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look, the answer is…: Rika said as she spun around to confront the one who had spoken, but when she saw him her voice faltered. He was wearing a decent suit consisting of a navy blue blazer covering a white shirt and navy blue slacks. He was slightly taller than her and had semi-long blond hair and brown eyes. Rika couldn't explain what was wrong with her, as soon as she saw him she had stopped talking and felt a warm blush cross her face.

'What's wrong with me?' Rika wondered, 'This isn't like me! I don't fawn over cute guys… oh my god did I just refer to him as cute?' Rika thought as her blush deepened.

"Sorry to bother you…" the boy continued, "… I was wondering if you could tell me where room C13 is?"

Rika's face faltered a bit, this was the first time she had ever been disappointed that a boy was actually NOT trying to ask her out. She gathered her composure and started speaking,

"Yeah it just…" Rika started but before she could finish something collided hard with the blond boy, Rika watched as the blond fell against the lockers, then she turned to see who had caused it and she sighed in annoyance. She saw Ken Yokoshima walking down the hall with a 'pleased-with-himself' smirk and laughing with his friends after purposely walking into the blond and knocking him down.

Rika knelt down to help the blond up.

Ron couldn't believe it, it was his first day and within the first five minutes he had become the victim of more bullying, here he was asking a red haired girl where his first class is and all of a sudden for no reason somebody intentionally walked into him with added force causing him to fall against the lockers hitting his head. He turned to see a large teen laughing over it with his friends.

"Jeez, who the heck is that jerk?" Ron muttered to himself, he felt something shift at his side, he turned and saw the red head who he had met a minute ago kneeling down and offering him a hand which Ron accepted.

"Sorry about that, that was Ken Yokoshima... Just a rich jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else, he asked me out a few days ago and I turned him down. Since then he has been a jerk to anyone who even so much as talks to me to stop them from associating with me" the red head explained as she helped him up.

Ron was a little stunned, almost the same thing had happened to him his entire life, if it wasn't for Kim he didn't know how his life may have turned out, as he stood up he smiled at the red head,

"Don't worry about it, I've dealt with jerks like him my entire life so I don't let them bother me" Ron said as he extended his hand for a shake.

"I'm Ron, and you are?" Ron said with a goofy smile.

Rika was a little stunned, after being knocked around by Ken she had expected this 'Ron' to try and get as far away from her as possible, it was thanks to Ken's actions that she had failed to make any friends at all, but here Ron was offering her his hand in friendship, she tried her best to hide her blush as she took his and introduced herself.

"Rika… wait a second…" Rika said as she remembered something, "… you said you were going to C13?" Rika asked.

Ron looked at his schedule again and nodded.

"Well then, we're in the same class, I show you where it is" Rika said while trying to suppress a smile.

Rika walked Ron to the classroom and stopped before entering.

"Ok, wait here for 10 seconds before coming in" Rika said bluntly.

Ron was a little confused,

"Umm, why?" Ron asked.

Rika turned to him before walking in,

"Ken is in this class, if he sees you walk in with me he might cause trouble for you" Rika explained.

Ron shook his head slightly,

"Rika, I told you it doesn't bother me" Ron said.

Rika looked down sadly,

"But I do, I don't want you to suffer because of me. So please just wait here" Rika said before walking into the class and taking her assigned seat, which indecently was right next to Ken who proceeded to ask her out yet again.

Ron sighed and he started to count,

'1... This is so not a good way to start off a friendship… 3... She's afraid that if she is seen with me I'll get hurt… 5... I need to find a way to show her that I'm not afraid of that jerk.. 7'

Ron shifted out of the way as two girls walked into the class room, as they walked by Ron caught a hint of their conversation.

"Did you hear, we've got a substitute today…" one of the girls said as they walked by Ron.

Ron heard this and suddenly had a flash of inspiration, Ron peeked into the room and indeed there was a message of the whiteboard stating that there would be a substitute teacher for this class today but he/she hadn't arrived yet. Ron smiled as an idea bloomed in his mind. Ron stood up straight and shifted his duffel bag slightly before walking into the room.

Rika saw Ron walk in and stopped herself from smiling, just in case Ken was watching her, she watched as Ron walked in but she was confused when Ron walked to the teachers desk and placed his duffel bag onto the desk. He then turned around to the whiteboard and picked up a marker before speaking out loud.

"Good morning class!" Ron spoke loudly for everyone to hear as he started writing something on the board.

"I said, GOOD MORNING!" Ron said a little louder. This time almost the entire class answered.

"Good Morning"

Ron smiled, his plan was working.

"My name is Ron Stoppable, not Ron Boppable, not Ron Toppable, Ron Stoppable!" Ron stopped speaking as he finished writing his name down on the board.

Rika was confused as hell.

'What? Ron is the teacher?' Rika wondered in her mind. 'No, it can't be. That schedule he had was a student schedule… what the hell is he doing?'

Rika turned to see if everyone was buying it and to her surprise they were, everyone was ready with their notebooks out ready to pay attention, all except Ken who had a look of horror on his face, and finally Rika understood what Ron was doing. Ken was now under the impression that he had Ron, whom he had knocked into a line of lockers not ten minutes ago, was actually a teacher, and he was on the verge of soiling himself as he thought about the consequences for it.

Rika had to stop herself from laughing out loud, she had never seen Ken like this. And she also had to stop herself from blushing furiously, she met Ron barely ten minutes ago and already he had offered to be her friend and now he was doing this for her to prove he wasn't afraid of Ken. Nobody had done anything like this for her before.

Ron reached down and picked up a textbook on the teachers desk, he had to act quickly as he knew it was only a matter of time before the real substitute turns up.

"Ok class, turn you textbooks to page 123" Ron said loudly, he watched as everyone in the class complied and opened their textbooks.

"Now, from the second paragraph everyone read aloud" Ron said simply.

The class looked at him as if he was kidding, they hadn't done things like that since middle school. After a few moments of silence Ron look up at the class.

"What are ya waiting for? Maybe you would like someone to start you off?" Ron asked innocently only to be answered by silence again.

"Ok then…" Ron said as he walked along the isles until he came to Rika's desk.

Rika turned to him and blushed as he winked at her and silently mouthed, 'Watch this'.

Ron turned around to face Ken's desk and leaned over.

"Ok, what's your name son?" Ron asked.

Ken looked like he was about to faint from the stress.

"K-K-Ken Yokoshima, sir" he said while trying to stop sweating.

Ron nodded,

"Ok Ken Yokoshima, why don't you follow me to the front of the class" Ron said in a demanding voice rather than a asking voice, before Ken could even get up, Ron hooked one of his arms under Ken's and pulled him up away from his desk and to the front of the room.

After they were at the front of the room Ron placed the text book into Ken's hand,

"Now, read!" Ron said sternly.

Nervously Ken started reading out loud from the text book, he was so scared that he didn't even pay attention to what he was reading.

The entire class started giggling and snickering as Ken was reading. Ken was a little confused as to what everyone was laughing at. Even Ron, who was leaning against 'his' desk, had to suppress a smile. Instead of the history textbook he had given Ken his Biology textbook and over the past few moments Ken had read aloud a detailed description of a frog's reproductive system without realizing it. Ken finally realized this as he cringed his face in embarrassment.

"S-Sir, this is the wrong book!" Ken almost shouted as he slammed the book down on 'Ron's' desk.

Ron managed to suppress his smile long enough to get back into character.

"Are you criticizing my teaching techniques my Yokoshima?" Ron said with a voice of authority.

Ken was getting a little angry,

"Yes I am!" Ken shouted.

Ron smiled, he was hoping this would happen.

"Well then I think you need a little more discipline!" Ron all but shouted at Ken.

Ron looked out of the class window to his right and saw a large field complete with running track.

"Ok then, unless you wanna be expelled… go out there and take 10 laps!" Ron shouted at Ken.

Ken bared his teeth, but he had to comply otherwise he'd be thrown out of school.

"Fine!" Ken said as he started to run out of the class.

Ron quickly reached out and grabbed him by his collar before he walked out and pulled him back.

"I didn't say 'Run' the laps… crabwalk" Ron said with a smile.

Ken bared his teeth again as he quickly dropped to the ground and started to crabwalk out of the classroom. At this point everyone in the class was close to bursting with laughter.

After Ken was gone Ron turned back to the class.

"…its ok, you can laugh if you want" Ron said simply as he walked to the window and watched as Ken came out of the building still crab walking towards the track.

The class though he was joking and didn't dare start to laugh in case they were to join Ken in his little crabwalk

Ron turned around to the class and saw that they were all looking at him nervously.

"Hey… its ok, come and have a look" Ron said loudly. A moment later everyone in the class stood up and walked to the side of the room to look out of the window, they all started cracking up as they watched Ken crabwalk around the track. Pretty soon their laughter was stopped by a loud,

"Hem, Hem!"

Everyone turned around and saw a black haired woman standing in the doorway, everyone recognized her as Miss Kota, their usual substitute.

"What on earth are you all doing? Please take your seats" Miss Kota said softly.

Slowly and a bit confused, everyone quickly sat back down in their seats while Ron stayed at the front for a while.

"And who may I ask are you?" Miss Kota asked Ron.

Ron reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a letter and passed it to her.

"Ron Stoppable… I'm a new student"

Everyone was silent… this guy was a student? But…

Everyone's gaze turned to Ken who was still on his first lap.

There was another moment of silence before the entire classroom erupted into laughter. The males were banging their fists against their desks while howling with laughter and the females were falling from their seats in laughter. Even Rika who didn't laugh often was laughing harder than she had ever laughed in her life.

Unknown to the rest of the class someone else was watching the entire thing, outside on the rooftop of another nearby building sat a humanoid Fox known as Renamon, she watched as a familiar teen knows as Ken Yokoshima was moving strangely around the running track, this human had caused her partner Rika a lot of grief over the last week. She turned her gaze to the classroom where Rika was sat, and to her surprise Rika was laughing. This sight shocked the fox Digimon to her core, in the five years that she had known Rika, she had never laughed like that, ti honestly brought a smile to her lips.

Miss Kota looked over the students with curiosity as they started to calm down. She turned to Ron again hoping that he could explain what was going on, but something else caught her attention, something out the window.

"I-Is that Ken? What on earth is he doing?" Miss Kota asked.

Ron walked up beside her and suppressed a smile.

"Hmm, it would seem to be the crabwalk" Ron said innocently, electing a few extra sniggers from the class.

Miss Kota shook her head.

"Well, I think he had better see the school councilor later. Anyway mr Stoppable, take Mr Yokoshima 's seat for now, when he finishes his… laps, I'll assign him a new seat"

Ron turned around with a smile walked towards the empty seat next to Rika while grabbing his bag from the desk. He sat next to Rika who turned to him.

"I can't believe you did that" Rika said while trying to sound angry but couldn't help but speak with a smile.

"Like a said before… people like him don't intimidate me… now why don't we try this again" Ron said as he reached out to Rika.

"Ron Stoppable" Ron introduced himself again.

With only a moment of hesitation Rika reached out and took his hand.

"Rika Nonaka" Rika said as she shook his hand. After a moment they separated.

"So…" Rika started, "… if people like Ken don't intimidate you, then what does?" Rika asked hoping to get to know Ron better.

Ron turned to Rika and said two word.

"Monkey Ninjas"

Half an hour later the class was coming to an end when Ken finally crab walked back into the room covered in filth, this elected a few snickers and giggles from the class. Ken slowly stood up and looked at Miss Kota.

"Miss Kota?… where's Mr Stoppable?" Ken asked while looking around nervously. Eventually he spotted Ron sitting in his seat, he also noticed everyone in the class were suppressing laughs. Suddenly it snapped in his mind, he had been played. With that thought in mind he collapsed to the ground while swearing revenge. At this sight everyone in the class had the same thought, do not get on Stoppable's bad side.

After class Rika showed Ron to his next class where they parted ways for a while, Ron found Rika again and ate lunch with her, after lunch they had the rest of the day in classes together, at the end of the day Ron and Rika stood in front of the school gates.

"So where do you live?" Rika asked curiously.

"If I could tell ya I would… but I don't exactly know how to pronounce it, heh…" Ron laughed with a sheepish smile, "…anyway, before I go home I need to pick up something from the shops… I guess I'll se ya tomorrow"

Rika smiled and nodded, they both turned around and walked in opposite directions.

Rika didn't get far before she felt a familiar presence.

"You're getting sloppy Renamon" Rika said with a smile.

Sure enough Renamon had materialized in the darkness of a nearby alley.

"How was your day?" Renamon asked.

Rika smiled,

"Today was actually a good day" Rika answered.

"I see you made a friend" Renamon said referring to the blond she had seen a moment before.

Ron walked down an isle in a supermarket he had seen on his way to school, he stopped in front of a display of many different treats. He didn't recognise most of them, looking both ways to make sure nobody was watching he slowly unzipped his duffle bag and looked inside,

"Hey, what kinda stuff do you eat?" Ron asked something in the bag. A pair of large brown eyes peeped out of the bag and looked at Ron.

"I eat food silly" a soft squeaky voice said.

Ron sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I know that but I mean what kind of food?" Ron said as if it was obvious.

suddenly there was a shifting in the bag and a moment later a small white nose poked out of the bag and sniffed the air,

"Ooo, that one smells tasty" the thing in Ron's bag said as a little blue hand peeked out of it and pointed to a boxed good on display.

Ron picked up what the thing in his bag was pointing at.

"Pocky? Hmm" Ron read the back of the packet.

"Pretzel sticks covered in chocolate? Cool!" Ron said as he grabbed half a dozen packs. And made his way towards the counter. After paying he placed the packets into his bag and walked out of the store. Ron had hardly made it a few staps away from the store when a white nose popped out of his bag again and sniffed the air.

"Umm, dude? Were not in the store anymore" Ron said to the thing in his bag.

"I know that Ron… I smell a Digimon!" the thing in his bag said.

Ron looked a little shocked.

"H-Here? In the real world?" Ron asked.

Meanwhile Rika had been walking towards her apartment building when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned and looked around but saw nothing. She continued to walk but then the footsteps behind her started again, this time she didn't look back, she just ran forward. Hoping to get away from whatever was following her, Rika quickly ducked into an alleyway only to come to a dead end. She quickly turned around and saw two men follow her into the alley, the first she recognized easily, Ken.

After a moment Rika recognized the second one as one of Ken's nameless muscleheads. Rika backed away after seeing a sadistic look on Ken's face.

"I bet you think your really funny don't you? Having your American friend humiliate me like that" Ken said through his teeth, "Well now its my turn to humiliate you!" Ken said while bearing down on Rika. Rika backed up towards the wall until her back was flat against it.

Ken had a nasty smile on his face,

"Well I think I'll be nice today, I'll give you the choice, humiliation through Pain?" Ken asked as he closed in on Rika and slowly stroked her cheek making her shiver.

"Or through Pleasure?"

Rika immediately understood what he meant and felt disgusted. Renamon had just arrived and saw her partner in trouble, as she was about to help her another voice filled the alley.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a lady!"

Ken and Rika both looked towards the entrance of the alley and saw him, Ron Stoppable still with his duffle bag wrapped around his shoulder.

Ken turned away from Rika and started walking towards Ron.

"I was so hoping to run into you… you must feel real tough huh? Big tough American loser butting into affairs that don't concern him… do you know what I am?" Ken said trying to sound tough.

Ron nodded,

"Ugly all day?" Ron joked. This caused Rika to snicker.

Ken had had enough, he rushed towards Ron and raised his fist up high, his friend mimicked his actions and rushed towards Ron as well.

Rika closed her eyes not wanting to see what they were going to do to Ron

After a moment there was silence, Rika slowly opened her eyes to see what had happened, after a moment her eyes widened in shock. Ron hadn't moved, he had raised both of his hands and caught both punches in his open palms. Renamon was also shocked, a human shouldn't have been able to do something like this without hurting themselves.

Ron slowly started squeezing both of his opponents fists until small popping sounds were heard. Both Ken and his friend fell to their knees while holding onto their arms that were being squeezed. Ron smiled as they fell down and he kept his grip on them.

"Guys, I've fought against aliens, giant cockroaches, monkey ninjas, animal hybrids, killer robots, a shape shifting heiress and a mad golfer… and you think someone like you could beat me?" without waiting for an answer Ron lunged forward and delivered his knee to Ken's friend's face, he fell to the floor unconscious. Ron then grabbed Ken by his collar and lifted him to his feet, Ron then pushed Ken against the wall and lifted him into the air with a surprising amount of strength.

"Now this is what's gonna happen, you are going to stay away from both Rika and me otherwise I'll hurt you so bad that the only way you'll be able to travel is that crabwalk you hate so much" with that said Ron turned around and threw Ken to the ground with a thud. Rika took this as her queue to go to Ron.

"Rika, you ok?" Ron asked gently.

Rika nodded and smiled,

"I'm fine, thanks Ron" Rika said quietly as he lowered her head in hopes of not showing Ron the blush she felt crossing her face.

Ron and Rika turned around to walk out of the alleyway when Ron remembered something, he turned around and faced Ken who had just gotta back to his feet.

"Oh yeah, Ken?… who you calling a Loser?" Ron asked.

Before Ken could answer Ron spun on his left heel and lashing out with the heel of his right foot right into Ken's face with such force that he flew backwards into three full trashcans.

Renamon was impressed with the strength of this human, first he stops the attacks of two humans much bigger then himself and then he shows grace with a perfect kick, she also noticed that Rika acted differently around him, Renamon noticed that she attempted to hide a blush on her face and this gave Renamon something new to think about.

'This human… could it be that Rika is…!!!' Renamon's thought ended abruptly as the Human who had tried to harm Rika along with Ken had regained consciousness and had found some sort of wooden beam, he was now charging at both Rika and her new friend.

"RIKA!" Renamon shouted as she jumped down from her perch on a rooftop to save her pertner.

Rika and Ron turned around after hearing somebody shout Rika's name. They saw something fall from the sky, Rika knew who it was but Ron was at a loss. He also saw that Ken's friend was back on his feet and brandishing a wooden beam. Ron couldn't get his guard up in time and Renamon couldn't get to them in time. Just when Renamo nwas about to reach the human something happened, a strange blue and white blur shot from the opening in Ron's bag,

"**Pop Attack!" **the little blur shouted in a squeaky voice as it slammed hard into the attackers gut. The attacker immediately dropped to the ground and slipped unconscious again.

As it ended, everyone was standing in the alleyway staring at each other, Ron was looking at Renamon, Renamon was looking between Rika Ron and the little blue thing that had saved them and Rika was looking at the little blue thing on the ground as well. Honestly, nobody knew what to say.

Renamon was the first to speak, she looked at the little thing that had jumped out of Ron's bag.

"Who are you little one?"

Rika took in the appearance of the little blue and white thing, it was small and had a white face that lead down its body and the rest of its body was blue, it had small blue arms and pointy ears, it also had a tail poking out of its lower back, it had a small mouth underneath two big shimmering brown eyes, honestly it rivaled Calumon with its cuteness.

It looked up at Renamon and cooed.

"Hi, I'm DemiVeemon… who're you? You're pretty" the little creature asked.

Rika was a little stunned. Ron had a Digimon?

Renamon was a little stunned by the little Digimon's comment but smiled nonetheless.

"Why thank you, I am Renamon"

Rika finally shook off herself back to reality to reach into her pocket and pull out her trusty D-Arc and used it to scan the little Digimon, a moment later a hologram appeared above her D-Arc showing a picture of him and displaying information.

"DemiVeemon, In-Training Level, Data Type, an Infant Dragon Digimon, Special Attack : Pop Attack" Rika read the information out loud.

Rika looked over at Ron with a shocked expression, but was once again shocked to her core when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small digital device, this one was different from her D-Acr, it had a small screen and was rimmed with Dark Blue coloring, underneath it was three small buttons. She watched as he pointed it at Renamon and a holographic display appeared above it showing a picture of Renamon. Ron started to read out loud.

"Renamon, Rookie level, Data type, a Beast Man Digimon, Special Attack : Diamond Storm"

Ron looked down and saw that DemiVeemon sniffing Renamon, after a moment he turned aroud and faced Ron.

"Yep, she's the Digimon I smelled Ron" DemiVeemon said as he ran to Ron and jumped into his arms.

Ron turned to Rika and spoke.

"I think we need to talk"

Rika nodded in agreement

**To Be Continued…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**please read and review, review do help inspire me to get my chapters up a lot faster trust me.**

** I made some corrections in the story and reposted the prolouge and first chapter together.  
**


End file.
